My Stomach's Tied in Knots (Kellic)
by piercethefreakingturtle
Summary: A short Kellic I wrote. Vic admits his feelings to Kellin. 2nd chapter is smut so please caution yourself if you're not into that sort if thing.
1. Chapter 1

You know what sucks? When you're completely in love with your best friend.

You know what's even worse than that? When they're a guy and have accept the fact that you're gay.

I never really was into girls. I wasn't ever sure what it was that made the idea of kissing a girl disgusting to me. It just was.

Now here I am, a gay sophomore, leaving school with my secret crush slash best friend. And no, he doesn't know that I'm gay.

"I fucking hate the English 1 teacher," Kellin groaned, leaning back in the passenger seat.

I chuckled reminiscing about the altercation that happened just a moment before we left.

Mr. Warren wrote up Kellin for using "foul language."

"Right before the bell rang," Kellin complained.

"I swear he hates me."

"Well, you hate him so its only fair," I said as Kells stared me down.

"Well it is! You can't bitch in his class all day without expecting him to do something about it."

"I know, you're right." He admitted.

"Just forget about that. It's Friday, the weekend is finally here, and we're gonna relax, so just chill, okay?"

Kellin looked to me with a smile, "Okay."

Kellin and I through our backpacks on my mess of a desk and sat down on my bed.

"I'm so tired." Kellin whined.

"You sure do complain a lot." I joked.

"Yeah, but you still love me." Kellin said.

Yep, a lot more than you realize.

"So," I trailed off.

"Wanna fuck?" I joked.

His cheeks turned bright pink and he looked embarrassed.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" I asked playfully.

"Of course you are, no one could replace my favorite Mexican." Kells said.

I couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was serious, but I got my answer when he kissed me.

And all this time I though I was the gay one.

I pulled back. It's not the fact that Kellin just kissed me.

Actually, it was. But it surprised me! What would you do if the guy you've loved since you can remember kissed you out of nowhere?

"Kellin...? What was that?" I nervously questioned.

"Uh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that," he stuttered, as he jumped up, scrambling for his stuff on the desk.

"No, wait." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down beside me.

I can't believe I'm about to actually do this. Here goes nothing.

"Kellin. I think at this point, you should know I've been waiting for you to do that for so long now." I finally admitted. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be, considering the circumstances.

His face immediately brightened and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Really?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, yeah. I don't know what it is about you Kells, but you're perfect to me,"

"I can't even begin to explain how happy it makes me that you kissed me. I just need you to know that I love you." I revealed literally hoping to god that he loves me as much as I love him.

The grin on Kellin's face got wider as he finally said the words I've waited so long to hear from him.

"I love you, too."

I could feel my heart beating faster than ever. My stomach felt like it always did when I was around Kellin. It felt like it was tied in knots, and it was the most beautiful feeling ever.


	2. Chapter 2

It's officially been five months since I confessed my feelings to Kellin.

I can't believe today marks our five month anniversary. I really want to do something nice for Kells. I wasn't sure what to get him though.

"Hey." I greeted Kellin as he walked in my home. Luckily, I was able to get my parents out of the house.

"Hey." He replied.

"What's wrong? You seem, off." I worried.

The last thing I want is for Kellin to be in a bad mood, especially in our anniversary.

"Nothing, really." He answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I didn't want to badger him any more about what going on, so I left it alone.

We went upstairs to my room. I made sure the place looked decent for him, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I see you cleaned up." He joked whilst he walked in the medium sized room.

"It was only because you're here." I stated.

"But I'm always here." He said.

"Just shut up and appreciate the cleanliness if my room because it probably won't happen again." I laughed.

"Alright!" Kellin said putting his hands up in defense.

I sat down in my usual position on the bed. I was at the bottom facing Kellin, Indian style. He laid across the middle looking up to the ceiling.

"What are we doing on this fine night?" I sang.

It was up to Kellin this month what we do tonight. It was actually his idea that every month we take turns in who decides what we do for our anniversary.

"I thought we could just cuddle up to a movie, if that's okay?" I said hesitantly.

Honestly, I don't want to watch a movie. I always do anything Kellin asks, but a movie is something I might have to disagree to.

"A movie?" I complained.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I just thought we could do something a little more exciting. It is our fifth anniversary,"

"Don't you want to do something memorable?"

I think he could see where I was going with this. I could tell because he had that adorably awkward, nervous look on his face.

I inched closer to him and slowly ran my hand down to the zipper of his black skinny jeans.

"I know you know what I'm talking about Kells." I smiled deviously.

Of course I wasn't going to force him to have sex with me, but I was going to try my best to talk him into it.

"Do you think we're ready?" He stuttered.

"I think I'm ready. Are you?" I asked. I really do care about what he wants. If he doesn't want this, then yeah, that sucks, but I have to respect that.

"Yeah." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. I don't want him to do this just because I want it.

"Yes." He reassured me.

With that out if the way, I can finally start.

I straddled Kellin's hips and started kissing his lips.

I let my tongue travel his and I could taste mint. He knew to be prepared.

I stopped for a second to pull his shirt off and kiss down his neck. I stated to kiss on his collarbone and I nipped at his soft skin.

I could hear him moan softly. I sucked harder and raised up a bit to admire the dark hickey I left on him.

I kissed further down to his chest and licked around his nipple. I sucked at it and his moans got a little louder than before.

I continued my routine if kisses. I made my way to his hip bones. They were pretty obvious since he was wearing low rise jeans.

I decided to speed up the process and go straight to unbuttoning his jeans. I pulled them down just enough to see his dark blue boxers.

Before I continued, I looked up to Kellin and he had his head back with his eyes closed. He was chewing on his bottom lip and he looked as nervous as ever.

I started up again, tugging very slow on his boxers. I finally revealed his cock.

It was a lot bigger than I expected. I would never admit to Kellin I thought he was going to be a lot smaller.

I began licking the head of his cock. I gently stroked the shaft while I did this. I found it to be very effective.

The loudness of his moans skyrocketed. He's obviously really sensitive. That'll make this a lot easier on my part.

I wrapped my lips around the tip and started sucking. I let my head bob up and down, allowing him a little more into my mouth each time I went down.

Kellin clenched the blankets with both his hands.

I gained some rhythm and went faster. I could tell he was close, but I didn't want him to finish yet, so I slowed down.

"Please don't tease me Vic."

"Beg for me." I demanded.

"Please Vic, make me happy." Kellin begged.

It didn't really satisfy me, I don't want him to lose his momentum. So I decided to give him what he wanted and finish him off.

I gripped one of his balls with my left hand and rubbed them with my thumb and index finger. I stroked the part of his cock my mouth couldn't fit in with my right hand.

Kellin would come at any second and I was ready for it.

He groaned and squirmed a little and that's when I felt the warm liquid shoot into my mouth. It wasn't as gross as I thought it was going to be.

It was actually kind of sweet and tasted almost like candy.

"I love you so much Vic." Kellin vowed.

"Roll over." I commanded. He knew exactly why.

Without question, and with a smirk, Kellin rolled over in his stomach.

I knew to be cautious and go slow since this is his first time, or at least I assume it is. I already know just how painful your first time can be, considering I'm not a virgin.

He bent over facing away from me and started to prepare him instead of just going in full force.

My last boyfriend didn't do anything to prepare me. No lube or "fingering". He just went straight in and it hurt a lot more than it should have.

I wetted my fingers as best as I possibly could and slowly slid in one finger. Kellin didn't make any sign of discomfort, so slid in another and he made a soft groan.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I know two fingers doesn't sound like much, but it's more uncomfortable than you think.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I slowly and cautiously slid in the next finger and eventually all four.

I pulled them in and out and sped up a little each time.

I explored Kellin, trying to find his prostate. I spread out my fingers to stretch him out a little more.

After a couple minutes of preparing Kellin, I started to enter him.

One again, slowly and cautiously. I held apart both of his cheeks so that it was easier get inside him.

I pulled in and out slowly at first. I began to move a little faster and Kellin seemed to be enjoying it.

He was very tight, as I expected. I never have actually fucked a guy myself. I was always the one to get fucked. But in this relationship, I'm the dominant one.

I pumped harder and faster and Kellin was beginning to moan.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." Kellin pleaded.

I was in perfect sync with Kellin. I pushed my hips into him and he moved forward.

The way his back glistened with sweat was turning me on even more and I couldn't stop thinking about how lucky I am to be in this moment with him.

Right as I was about to reach climax, Kellin gasped and let out one last, loud moan.

"Fuck!" He grunted.

I released inside of Kellin a few seconds later and pulled out of him. I let myself fall on top of him.

"Jesus Christ that was amazing Vic." He complimented.

"Yeah, it was." I smiled to myself.

I rolled over on my back and Kells did the same, cuddling up to me.

Kellin went to sleep before I did. I just watched his chest rise up and down until I fell into my own slumber.

Right as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Kellin mumble "I love you Vic".

I'll never forget this night.


End file.
